Talk:Jessica Jones (Earth-616)
Jessica Cambell Like with married names, Jessica was born "Jessica Cambell". She only became Jessica Jones at sixteen, when she was adopted by the Joneses after her family died. Monolith616 (talk) 18:18, November 27, 2015 (UTC) :I checked the Naming Conventions, and we have nothing on adopted names. The only name changes that are not to be implemented in the page name are married names. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 18:38, November 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, you've got Theodore Altman (Earth-616) instead of Teddy Altman, Giuletta Nefaria (Earth-616) instead of Whitney Frost, Todd Fields (Earth-616) instead of Neil Aiken, Max Eisenhardt (Earth-616) instead of Erik Lehnsherr, Christoph Nord (Earth-616), James Howlett (Earth-616)...you get the picture. Any other time a character's birth name and traditionally used, modern name have clashed, this site uses the birth name. Monolith616 (talk) 19:11, November 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Fair enough. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 19:39, November 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::Unless there is proof that she legally changed it to Jessica Jones (as is the case for Luke Cage from Carl Lucas), I suppose the page should be moved from JJ to JC. --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] 23:08, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::I'm confused. Why is the birth name preferred when their name is legally changed by marriage, but NOT preferred when the name is legally changed by some other means? Monolith616 (talk) 00:12, November 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I have a question, why would we change it cambell. don't get me wrong i get but its obvious she chose jones as her last name at some point. HECK In New Avengers #50, she is called "Jessica Jones Cage". no mention of cambell. so if anything should be if we add cage to it. (Ghidorafour (talk) 21:18, December 7, 2015 (UTC)) ::::::I mean literally. Cage is a more obvious choice then cambell at this as even a comic show her taking cage name. so i say no to cambell, and yes to cage.(Ghidorafour (talk) 05:10, December 8, 2015 (UTC)) Just to throw something in there, Wikipedia (which I count as the "parent company" to Wikias for lack of a better term) gives her name as Jessica Jones as the title of the character info box, but in the first few lines of the actual text on the page and under the "Name" section of the character info box it lists her name as "Jessica Campbell Jones Cage" so would it be possible to do something like that where it acts as a "hyphenated" last name or would it be more akin to mexican and latin families who at times have people with multiple last names in that style (Pablo Picasso as an example whos name can be written/spoken as Pablo Diego José Francisco de Paula Juan Nepomuceno María de los Remedios Cipriano de la Santísima Trinidad Ruiz y Picasso), also not sure if this helps at all but im pretty sure her business cards in the comics (as well as the netflix show) give her name as Jessica Jones, wouldnt something for jobs like that have to have your legal name on it? Please correct me if I am mistaken, just putting in my two cents is all. Also, just to clarify, im not saying "copy the text from Wikipedia" what I am saying is they have it done a certain way which should be considered, and alter it if need be to prevent plagiarism and/or to fit in with naming conventions or whatever. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 23:56, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Forgot to add something in my original post, so ill just do it here. The Wikipedia page title itself also gives her name as Jessica Jones and when searching for Jessica Campbell it does not redirect to her page (but instead goes to a real person by the name of Jessica Campbell) and putting in Jessica Cage comes up with no pages but shows a "search page" with the Jessica Jones page at the top. So would it also be possible to keep her name as Jessica Jones on the page or something but have like a soft redirect page or just have it redirect to her when the names "Jessica Campbell" or "Jessica Cage" are typed in or something like that (same would apply if the name is/has to be changed to Jessica Campbell) Lordofninjas1 (talk) 00:07, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :I agree with what Nausiated said here. The page should remain as simply Jessica Jones. Nurdboy42 (talk) 01:03, January 14, 2016 (UTC) http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Jessica_Jones, the "disambiguation page," seems to have had the link to this article edited and renamed to "Jessica Cambel-Jones" even though it seems as though the renaming part of the talk page is still in discussions about that, would it be possible for someone in charge to check up on it and see if its "vandalism" or if one of the admins or whatever did it and act accordingly? Lordofninjas1 (talk) 19:50, February 21, 2016 (UTC)